


Swallowed Whole

by tummytrouble



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Fetish, Grapefruit, Macro/Micro, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Stuffing Fetish, Swearing, Vomiting, Vore, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tummytrouble/pseuds/tummytrouble
Summary: Just some consensual vore between two bros. Magnus just wants be be eaten, so Taako eats him. That's the whole story.





	Swallowed Whole

"What do you think it feels like to be eaten?"

Taako doesn't look up from his magazine as he takes off his boot and vaguely whips in in Magnus' direction. "I'm reading, so hush or I'll kick you out." It takes Magnus little effort to dodge the oncoming boot. "I'm being serious! I can't stop thinking about it."

This makes Taako look up from his reading. "What the hell are you going on about?" He's beginning to regret letting Magnus hang out in his room.

"I've just been thinking, like, what it feels like for a small animal to be eaten by a bigger one. Like, if it's still alive when it's eaten. Is that weird?" Magnus is waving his arms as he talks, obviously having spent awhile thinking about it. Taako lets out an exaggerated sigh before sitting up in his chair and tossing his magazine onto the floor. "You're not gonna let up on this. are you?" Without waiting for a response, he reaches for his umbrastaff next to him. "Don't make this any weirder than it needs to be, okay?"

"...Make WHAT weirder?" Magnus inquires.

Taako doesn't respond as he walks past Magnus who is sitting on the bed towards his bookshelf. "I can help you with your weird little question, But I swear to Pan if you indigestion I will fucking kick your ass. Got it?" Taako sighs, plucking a book from the shelf. Magnus jumps up from his spot on the bed. "Seriously??? You're not joking, right? If you are tell me now!" he exclaims, jumping up and down as he watches Taako flip through the spell book. "Okay nasty, hold your fantasy horses, I'm trying to read. And yes, I'm serious."

Magnus excitedly waits while Taako looks for a page. When he finds it, he skims it and closes the book. He walks towards Magnus and tosses the book aside. "Alright homeboy, rules. One, go change into something that'll go down smoother." As soon as he's done talking, Magnus rushes past him and out the door to his own room. He sits on the bed where Magnus had previously sat and waits. Only a few minutes go by before Magnus returns in a clean pair of undergarments and waits in front of Taako. "Now what?" '..Alright, rule number two, take your stone of far-speech with you." Magnus pats down all his pockets, then runs out of the room once more. Taako lets out a gauf and shakes his head. When Magnus rushed back, he quickly asks, "Do I need anything else from my room?" Taako chuckles. "Not anymore, hot-rod. Rule number three, this is gonna be a ten minute spell, so when I say it's done, it's done." Magnus quickly nods his head. "Last rule, not a word of this to literally anyone. Capeesh?" Magnus nods his head once more. "Alright, let's do this dumb shit then." He lazily points his umbrastaff towards his friend.

"Reduce."

Magnus, having no resistance, feels the effects right away. It's not painful, but he feels very tingly. He watches as Taako gets bigger and bigger to him until he has to look straight up to see his face. While he's shrinking, Taako gives a shy giggle. "Heh, don't run around, I have mouse traps everywhere." Magnus doesn't even wanna _think_ about that. Finally the tingling stops and he realizes how small he'd gotten. Looking at all of Taako's things scattered on the floor, he deduces he's about four and a half inches tall. He hears a tounge-click from the now enormous elf. "Damn, I thought you'd be a bit smaller. He kneels down and places his hand palm-up on the ground so Magnus can hop on. "Geeze, bugs must have it rough," Magnus says as he walks onto the elf's hand. He carefully raises Magnus up, and with his other hand he carefully wraps it around him. "I'll try to be as quick as I can."

He brings Magnus up to his mouth and opens it as wide as he can. He gently places him on his tongue with his head facing his throat. Magnus closes his eyes and holds his breath for this part, not wanting to get saliva in his eyes or mouth. He can feel and hear Taako's hot breath on his face, and the warmth engulfs him as he prepares to be swallowed whole. Because of his size his lower half is still outside of the elf's mouth. He'll have to swallow him in one rough go. Taako finally sucks him back, trying his damnedest not to gag on his friend. He's not exactly smooth, so it's a touch painful. He can feel him inch down the back of this throat and his esophagus struggles to pull him down. Once his feet slip past his throat he gasps for air and puts a hand to his chest, careful not to press too hard. While he's still going down, he grabs his stone of far-speech off of his vanity and sits back down on the bed, feeling lightheaded.

Magnus is soaking wet and warm as hell by the time he slides into Taako's stomach. Once he's free from the esophagus he readjusts himself so he's upright and pulls out his stone. "Can you read me Taako?" He's a bit startled when he hears Taako's voice come from directly above him. "Oof, loud and clear. You're a little _too_ big in there." Magnus realizes while he can still move his arms and legs, it's quite cramped. His stomach, now full, is contracting around him. Since he's not chewed up, it only feels like it's trying and failing to give him a massage. "Does it hurt? We can stop right now if you want to," Magnus reluctantly offers. As much fun as he's having, he doesn't want to hurt his friend. The loud boom of Taako's voice returns. "I mean, you just feel like a big meal, except squirmier."

Try stretching out, that always helps me." Magnus breaths into his stone. Not only is it hot all around him, but it's getting hard to breath. "Hey Taako, can you swallow some air? I can't breath very well." He hears Taako intake and swallow a few times, and a few warm waves of air hit him. "A-ah shit, that didn't help." Taako whines, his hands hovering over his distended belly. He doesn't want to accidentally smother Magnus, and he already has limited space to move around, so he keeps hi hands at bay. Now that his stomach is filled with air he has the sensation to burp, but stifles the feeling. "Oof, you've got eight minutes, buckaroo."

Magnus is in complete darkness, so he has to rely on his other senses. He can hear Taako's labored breathing, and he realizes he can also hear his heartbeat all around him. It's beating pretty fast, but he's not sure how fast an Elf's heartbeat is supposed to be. He can also hear how wet the stomach is because of Taako's saliva. It makes a squelching sound whenever he moves. He's just glad it's not bile yet. He inhales through his nose to see what it smells like, but it mostly smells like Taako's hot breath. Then of course there's _feeling_. It's not as gross to him as he had thought it would have been. Of course he's soaking through his clothes, but he can't do much about that.The lining of the stomach isn't smooth at all though, it's actually full of ridges and crevices. He moves his hands through the ridges, curious if Taako can feel it at all. The nest thing he knows, he's being involuntarily shifted upwards. Before he can ask what's going on, he realize he must have settled his hand under his protruding stomach as he hears a sigh of relief come from the elf. "Six minutes."

"...How uncomfortable are you right now?" Magnus inquires into his stone. He hears a chuckle before he responds. "Do you want the honest answer or the bullshit one?" Magnus' interest is piqued by the question. "Honest, duh!"

"I hate to admit it, but it actually feel great. We HAVE to do this again sometime." Magnus is _floored_. He enjoys the pain? He's having a great time himself, but Taako's enjoyment might be leaning more towards sexual enjoyment if he's guessing correctly. He starts to test the waters by slowly stretching himself outwards. Taako lets out a deep moan in response. Oh yeah. it's defiantly sexual. As carefully as he can, he stretches out as big as he can possibly get in such a cramped space, pressing out with his arms and legs so he isn't just long in shape. At this point Taako can't resist rubbing his stomach anymore. He keeps his left hand under his distended belly for support and gently presses down with his right, forcing Magnus back by a bit. When Magnus pushes back, it's almost painful to the point where he's seeing stars. He's located where his friends arms are and starts to rub circles into the spot. He seriously can't believe how great if feels. He wonders if this is what it feels like to be pregnant, but remembers that that would be much lower in his body. He's having a blast, but realizes he only has about two minutes left before the spell wears off. With a groan he starts talking.

"Okay Maggie, I have to barf ya up now or this will end in disaster." He hears a sad 'Aww' from his stone and carefully stands as not to jostle his belly. He finds his fluffiest bathrobe to hid his stomach and once he's sure it can't be seen, he peeks out into the hall. It's the middle of the night, so luckily there isn't anyone around. He shuffles to the nearest bathrooms, a hand pressed to his belly painfully. He's trying to move smoothly, Magnus shifts restlessly inside of him, causing a mixture of pleasure and pain. Once he's inside he scopes out the stalls, and once he knows it's clear he locks the door behind him. He has to do this fast before he gets caught. He removes his bathrobe and sets in on the floor and mentally reminds himself to make sure Magnus pays for the dry-cleaning it's going to need after this. He gently kneels down in front of it and whispers, "Okay, I left the stone of far-speech in my room, so keep yourself thin and compact for me alright?" This is truly the part the part he had been dreading the most, and he's pissed all the fun is over.

He begrudgingly brings his fingers to his mouth, and forces them as far back as they'll go. He's never been more grateful to the fact that he's a silent puker. With the first gag, he can feel Magnus shift in his stomach, but it's not enough to bring him up. He keeps his fingers where they are, and his continuous gagging eventually starts to bring Magnus into his esophagus. He starts to pull his fingers back, but when Magnus stops moving, he has to bring them back to the back of his throat. This part fucking blows he thinks. Once Magnus is is more that halfway there, the size is enough to keep him gagging. He's grateful he didn't eat anything else before hand, or this would be messy for both of them. Once he's at the back of his throat, he puts his index finger in his mouth for Magnus to grab onto to pull himself out. Once Magnus enters his mouth, he sees his finger and latches on. Once he does, Taako quickly pulls him out and onto his bathrobe in one swift pull, gasping and choking once he's free. While he's catching his breath, he watches Magnus dry himself off on the robe (bastard..) and collects himself. It only takes about thirty seconds before Magnus feels the tingling again and slowly starts to grow.

Once he's full sized he moves off of the bathrobe, still covered in a bit of slime. "Taako that was fun as hell, can we do it again?" he asks, giddy. "Not before you shower, freak." Taako jokes, picking up his bathrobe with his thumb and index finger, holding it away from his body.

"Look who's talking! You would be the last person who I'd thought would enjoy it like _that_." Taako's face flushes. "Shut-shut up! It's the weight that I like is all! Moron!" He runs to the door, forgetting it's been locked and slams into it. Magnus stifles his laughter as Taako clumsily unlocks it and runs back to his room. Magnus promised he wouldn't tell anybody, but he never promised he couldn't tease him about it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got halfway through writing this and wondered if It should be fatal vore (nonfatal vore is boring as hell to me) but it just made me sad to think about it because they're friends so Magnus lives :/ maybe ill write a different version where he doesn't live? who know not me lol


End file.
